Una historia de amor en Pandora Hearts
by youthgonewild69
Summary: Esta historia fue creada para un concurso de una pagina de Facebook. En esta historia conocemos a Allen Baletka, un chico comun de 21 años, que conocio en su infancia a Gilbert y Vincent. y que, muchos años despues el conoce a Ada, la tierna y dulce hermana de Oz. Enamorandose instantaneamente de ella. Que pensara Gilbert sobre esto? y Oz? lo dejara acercarse a su hermana?


Ficha técnica :

Nombre: Allen Baletka

Edad: 21 años.

altura y peso: mide 1.81 , y pesa 79 kg

Rasgos físicos: en la historia lo describo, el es un joven muy buenmozo, con un rostro fino y delicado, sus ojos grises casi plateados y su cabello marrón claro. Tiene un lunar en su mejilla izquierda, debajo de su ojo.

Rasgos psicológicos: Allen es divertido, gracioso, simpático, amigable, elegante, competitivo, romántico, celoso y…sadomasoquista (nadie lo sabe :B). Un joven con ninguna intención mala, y sincero. Le encanta leer, especialmente los libros de brujería y torturas.

Trabajo: es un tipo común (a común me refiero que no tiene cadena, ni es una) que ayuda a su padre con una cadena de hostelería, cuyos hoteles se dispersan por todo el mundo. Pertenece a la alta sociedad.

Que le gusta: principalmente Ada, del que está enamorado. Tiene los mismos gustos de ella, la brujería, torturas, gore, morbosidades, civilizaciones perdidas, lenguas extintas, y demás ritos satánicos (estas características nadie lo sabe) conocer gente de todo el mundo, administrar hoteles, y antes de conocer a Ada, era un mujeriego.

Que le disgusta: le disgustan los conejos, la gente deshonesta, le disgustan las personas interesadas materialmente, las personas mal habladas, las personas que son perezosas, y que no tienen sentido del humor.

Historia (perdonen si se me escapó algo)

Capitulo I

Nii chaaan! Recibiste una carta!- clamo Vincent, alegre por ver a su hermano.- vine para entregártela personalmente!, es de un tal Allen…me resulta familiar su nombre…- Gilbert se sorprendió por recibir una carta a su nombre a la casa Nightray, ya que no vivía allí hace mucho tiempo.

-una carta? Para mi?- Gilbert se sonrojo.- amm…gracias Vince…- miro a su hermano sin saber que mas decir.

-una carta? Gil recibió una carta? A ver!- Oz trato de quitarle la carta a Vincent, pero este rápidamente movió el brazo y se la estrego a su hermano tan querido.

vincent fingió una sonrisa.

-No no! Respete la privacidad de su sirviente!- miro fijamente a oz, luego dirigió la mirada a su hermano.- bueno, me voy nii chan! Nos vemos en otro momento!- rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Gilbert observo sin interés la carta entre sus manos, en la carta estaba escrito en letra prolija y dorada las siglas "A.B", no le dio importancia y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

-Gil? No la vas a leer?- pregunto oz -¿no tienes curiosidad?-

-la leeré después, ahora no tenemos tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer- sonrió ante la mirada de pregunta de su amo. –Vamos, nos apuremos- despeino el cabello dorado de oz –este refunfuño y fueron a hacer sus cosas.

Vincent, cuando se estaba marchando, lanzo una risita y murmuro:

-así que Allen….hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre…- sonrió… Echo miraba a Vincent con su pequeño rostro inexpresivo.

II

Varios días pasaron desde que Gilbert recibió la inesperada carta. Un día, el estaba cocinando en su casa para su querido amo, y obligadamente para la pequeña coneja molesta, Alice. Ella comía un trozo de carne muy apresuradamente y como si ya llevara varios días con hambre, mientras que Oz la miraba con miedo. Todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas, cuando un ruido desde el armario atrajo la atención de todos. Repentinamente salió Break del armario, sonriendo ante la cara sorprendida de todos:

-Buenos días 3!- exclamo Break. Y Emily agrego:

-Coneja estúpida! Comes como hija de evacuado!-

-Emily, eso es un halago para ella viendo como come fufufufu- rio Break.

Alice instantáneamente dejo de comer y se paro encabronada, y golpeo la mesa con uno de sus puños y dijo:

-muérete payaso glotón! Ojala te mueras de diabetes!- estaba furiosa, y golpeo a Oz, que estaba más cerca.

-Auuuuu! Porque yo!- se quejo este.

-Basta! – interrumpió la discusión Gilbert.- no quiero peleas en mi casa!-

Emily respondió:

-llamas casa a esta choz…- Break la callo.

Hay demasiado ruido aquí! Ya no se puede venir a descansar tranquilo! Fufufu-

-a que viniste? –dijo Gil con el ceño fruncido.

-Vine solo para robarte tus ricas tortitas, ya que concinas tan rico.- saco la bandeja de la mesa, con todas las tortitas que eran para Oz, y rápidamente levanto el mantel y se metió debajo de la mesa. Se escucho un lejano _Adiós!_

Alice, que todavía estaba enojada por a burla, rápidamente se fue debajo de la m esa, pero Break ya había desaparecido como siempre lo hacía.

-ese maldito…algún día lo matare…- se fue a terminar su trozo de carne.

-bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado –suspiro Gilbert.- ahh…cierto que tengo que lavar la ropa…- se fue hacia un cuarto un momento. Por otro lado, Oz, que no había hablado mucho en ese entonces, estaba pensando que desde hace varios días se venía olvidando de algo…algo importante…rebusco en su mente que era lo que se estaba olvidando…y lo recordó.

En ese mismo instante mismo momento apareció Gilbert con su saco en las manos. Se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-La carta!- Alice los miro confundida.

-no la abriste todavía? Quería preguntarte de que se trataba la carta! Tengo mucha curiosidad!- dijo Oz.

-eehh! Me olvide! – Gilbert busco en los bolsillos de su saco y la saco- me había olvidado completamente!-

-abrila! Pero ya!- dijo Oz entusiasmado.

Gilbert la abrió cuidadosa pero apresuradamente. Saco un papel doblado por la mitad, que era delicado al tacto. En el se leía, con una letra en carta prolija y esmerada lo siguiente:

"A la respetada familia Nightray, me dirijo a Sir Gilbert cariñosamente:

Mi viejo Amigo! Queridísimo Gilbert, ¿como estas? No sé si me recuerdas, pero gracias a nuestros padres, tuvimos un encuentro hace ya muchos años…

Nos vimos una sola vez, pero no lo olvido! Fuimos compañeros de juegos casi al instante, que buenos recuerdos aquellos! Hay que reunirse a revivir esos recuerdos…

Tengo entendido según fuentes cercanas, que usted se encuentra relacionado con la familia Bezarius. Quisiera hacer un encuentro con alguien de dicha familia…y con usted obviamente!

Así que cuando regrese de mis travesías – en estos momentos me encuentro de viaje por Roma– a visitarlo a usted, y saludar a la familia Bezarius!

Llegare en uno de estos días, espéreme y perdone las molestias…

Allen Baletka"

Gil termino de leer la carta, e ignorando la insistencia de Oz en leerla también, se puso a pensar….Allen Baletka…solamente recuerda a una persona con ese nombre, en su infancia, bueno, no exactamente infancia….

Mas precisamente a los 14 años, Gilbert recuerda a un niño tres años menor que él. Revivieron sus recuerdos dentro de su mente:

Un Gil de 14 años, un niño delgado, pálido y tímido, se encontraba junto con su pequeño hermano Vincent, de 13 años. Los dos estaban en una de las tantas reuniones familiares en las que debían asistir obligadamente, para beneficio de su respetada familia. Se encontraban aburridos e incómodos y sin saber qué hacer, mientras que los mayores disfrutaban de la hora del té y conversaban animadamente. Sonó el timbre varias veces, sin que los mayores le prestaran atención, hasta que el mayordomo de la casa, evidentemente atareado, fue a atender. De pronto, apareció un niño corriendo con un hombre adulto tratando de atraparlo. Gil y Vincent observaron este hecho con atención y curiosidad. El hombre atrapo al niño agarrándolo por los hombros bruscamente, y se dirigió con él a saludar a la demás gente de la reunión que, por suerte, no se dieron cuenta de este improvisto. Vincent suspiro, parecía estar decepcionado al no pasar nada interesante, y Gil solo miro al niño: saludaba energéticamente a los adultos e instantáneamente se ganaba el cariño de casi todos ellos. El hombre y el niño saludaban a todos, hasta que llego el turno de los hermanos Nightray:

-hola! Me llamo Allen Baletka! Un gusto en conocerlos!- una gran sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de el niño, que tenía el cabello ondulado y voluminoso tapándole casi completamente los ojos. Miro con simpatía a los hermanos y les extendió una mano. Pero estos solamente se limitaron a mirarlo, Vincent con disgusto y Gilbert con timidez.

-bueno, quédate a jugar con ellos Al, yo me voy hacia allá. Pórtate bien por favor.- se despidió el hombre.

Allen observo a los hermanos sonriendo por un momento, ignorando la hostilidad de la mirada de Vincent. Y dijo:

-no están aburridos aquí sentados sin hacer nada? Vamos a jugar! Vamos!- agarro el brazo de Gilbert.- vos, no seas tímido! No quieres hacer algo divertido?- Gil se sorprendió ante esta confianza, y se sonrojo intimidado.

y..yo..no..deb..eria…- murmuro. Vince se levanto del asiento y empujo a Allen. Este los miro un momento con una sonrisa en su boca, se limito a reír y se fue corriendo. El corazón de Gil latía fuertemente en su pecho, ese niño era completamente diferente al, y no le cayó muy bien. Vince solo miro con odio al niño, y después se fue.

Allen estuvo molestando toda la reunión, nunca perdía el entusiasmo…siempre energético y feliz, sin importarle nada. Gil pensó que él nunca seria así…

"- me tengo que ir, mi papa me va a llevar de viaje a no sé donde!- rio Allen, era el momento de su partida.- te traeré algo y te lo daré cuando vuelva, es una promesa! Adiós!-" se despidió el, sin darle importancia a que Gil nunca le dijo nada, ni se despidió.

-adiós!- saludo nuevamente Allen, agitando la mano. Gil solo lo miro sonrojado.

-A…adiós…- murmuro para sí Gil.

(…)

-Gil? Gil!- dijo Oz

-el cabeza de alga tiene cara de retardado cuando piensa!-observo Alice- Hey! Reacciona!-

Sacudieron a Gilbert entre los dos.

-eh? Ahh ..?- reacciono el.- lo recordé! Allen Baletka! Lo recuerdo!- rio.- viene de visita…-

-ehh? Quién es ese?- dijo Alice.

-dame la carta! Quiero leerla!- Oz arranca la carta de las manos de su sirviente, la lee.

Gil cae en la cuenta:

-VIENE DE VISITA! Donde ira! No sabe donde vivo! Que va a hacer!- se calla un momento. –la carta es de hace varios días! Capaz que ya llego y no me encontró! Que hare, que hare!- Gilbert se puso a caminar pensativo por toda

La casa pensando en que hacer… mientras tanto Alice y Oz terminaban de leer la carta:

-viene alguien! Tenemos visitas!- dijo Oz repentinamente entusiasmado.

-dame la carta! Quiero leerla sola!- exclamo Alice, tratando de quitarle la carta a Oz. Se pusieron a juguetear con la carta, Oz estirando el brazo y Alice tratando de atraparla.- maldito! Dámela!- grito Alice.

Gilbert, que estaba caminando por toda la casa, se detuvo y los miro a los dos. Cayó en la cuenta que era de tarde ya, y se acordó de algo:

-dejen de pelear! Oz! No tenias que encontrarte con tu hermana?- pregunto él.

Oz lo miro, con los ojos bien abiertos y grito:

-Ada! Me olvide completamente de ella! – se golpeo la frente.- le prometí que la llevaría de compras! Vamos! Ella me está esperando!

III

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa. Gil, Alice y Oz estaban llegando a la casa Rainsworth. Oz estaba apresurado, imaginando el berrinche que haría Ada al llegar tarde el.

Entrando a la casa, encontraron a Sharon y a Break tomando el té todavía, -con las masitas robadas a Gilbert- tranquilos y calentitos en el living. Diferente a ellos, que tenían frio y estaban un poco mojados.

-hola! – Saludo amablemente Sharon.- vengan, acompáñennos, hizo señas para que se sentaran.

-Buenas tardes, por mi parte no puedo, tengo que acompañar a Ada a salir…no llego todavía?- pregunto Oz

-La señorita Ada? No la vi por aquí.- dijo Sharon.

-todavía no llego? que raro! Le habrá pasado algo! Tengo que ir a buscarla!- sin agregar más, Oz se fue rápidamente a la salida.

-Espera Oz! Voy contigo!- lo siguió Gil.

Alice los siguió también, llegaron a la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con Ada.

-Oni chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- salto encima de su hermano y lo abrazo. –ni chan! Perdón la tardanza! Me dieron mucha tarea! Es que comienzan las vacaciones, Pero ya estoy aquí, vamos vamos!- dijo contenta.

-Ada…estas pesada…- dijo Oz contento de ver a su hermana.- bueno, vamos entonces! Te lo prometí.-

-eso… Es imposible! fufufufufu – salto en escena Break, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-mala suerte!.- agrego Emily.

-que? Porque imposible?- dijo Oz

-tenemos trabajo, obviamente! Un contratador ilegal perdió el control de su cadena, y blablablá- sonrió Break. –tenemos que irnos, ya.- se puso serio.

-noooooo! Onii chan! Lo prometiste!- Ada agarro las manos de su hermano.- por favor!- lo miro haciendo puchero.

-Ada, sabes que no puedo…tenemos que irnos, perdón, será otro día.- con suavidad soltó las manos de Ada, y se volteo hacia Gil y Alice. –Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.-

Se apresuraron a salir los cuatro a salir, dando caso omiso a los berrinches de Ada, y desaparecieron en la lluvia.

Jum!- se quejo ella al rato.- me lo prometió…bueno, tendré que esperar otro día…- suspiro.

Sharon la invito a tomar el té, pero ella se negó amablemente, y se fue a la biblioteca. El hobby favorito de Ada era, entre muchas cosas, leer. A ella le encantaban los libros de brujerías, hechizos y demás morbosidades. Así que

Escogió su favorito, y se lo llevo a leer en un sillón al lado de un ventanal. Se sentó y observo al libro. La cubierta era de cuero negro gastado, y en ella se podía apreciar el relieve de las letras que conformaban el nombre del libro:

"Brujería durante el siglo XI". Ella ya había leído y releído al libro varias veces. Lo abrió en una página en la que estaban marcadas las citas que a ella más le gustaba. Ada se sintió profundamente serena, con la tranquilidad que

Inundaba el ambiente por la ausencia de los personajes más ruidosos, el suave golpeteo de las gotas de la lluvia en el vidrio de la ventana, que luego caían formando un camino de agua, leyendo su libro favorito, cálida en un

Sillón cómodo…leyó el libro un rato, y después se quedo dormida.

La despertó la llegada de su hermano, y los demás, por la noche. Ada se sintió desorientada. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá dormido? Pero se sintió contenta al ver por fin a Oz. Puso su libro bajo el brazo y fue a saludar a los recién llegados. Ada al ver todo bien -especialmente su hermano y Gilbert- suspiro aliviado.

-Ada!- dijo Oz al verla.- ya te llevare otro día! Lo prometo, espero que no sigas enojada…-

-Onii chan! Como les fue?- ella los recibió con una sonrisa.

Oz miro a Ada esperando a que dijera algo mas, pero ella solo sonreía serena a su hermano querido. Y él le sonrió también, y dijo:

-estamos bien, otro trabajo completado y sin bajas.- Oz rio, y Ada forzó una sonrisa. No le gustaba mucho lo que se arriesgaba su hermano al ir a esas misiones…

Estaban dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, y Alice grito:

-aaaahh! Tengo mucha hambre! Necesito carne! Hey! Cabeza de alga! Cocíname algo ya!-

-eh? Quien te crees que sos coneja? Que voy a cocinarte cuando se te dé la gana?- dijo el molesto

Ada rio al verlo así, y se sonrojo. Gil noto esto, la vio un momento y luego se dio la vuelta con la cara roja. Ella siempre se reía de las constantes peleas entre Gil y Alice.

Alice, al estar con mucha hambre iba a responderle para iniciar una pelea, pero la interrumpió el timbre.

-ehh? No es que sea tan tarde, pero quien es a esta hora?- dijo Oz, evidentemente cansado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Break (que no decía nada, más que comer dulces al llegar) abrió la puerta.

Y apareció el tan esperado personaje.

El estaba con un tapado negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, envuelto en una bufanda y usando un sombrero de copa. Entro en la casa como si lo hubieran invitado a pasar, estaba un poco empapado por la lluvia que aun no

Había parado.

El se quedo allí parado, sacándose de a poco todo el abrigo que llevaba.

-pero que frio que hace! Por favor, cierra la puerta, si fueras tan amable, gracias-

Break, y todos los demás presentes se quedaron mirándolo.

-Si fueras tan amable,- respondió Break.- me dirías por favor quien sos? A mí nadie me da órdenes excepto la señorita Sharon.-

-Oh! Donde están mis modales! Disculpen todos, no me presente todavía, ahora lo hago.- y el extraño termino de quitarse todos el abrigo, dejándolo cuidadosamente colgado en el perchero al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Para asombro de todos, era un hombre joven increíblemente buenmozo. Tenía un rostro fino y alargado, detallado con un lunar en su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos eran color grises, tirando a plateados, y sonreía pícaramente. Tenía el cabello largo, color marrón claro, pasando un poco mas de los hombros, pero lo tenía agarrado en una "(cola de caballo" baja y desprolija, y con unos mechones salidos en los costados de su cara. Era alto y delgado, pero no lograba pasar a Gilbert. Por último, vestía un traje color verde oscuro. Sonrió nuevamente a todos.

-me presento, me llamo Al…- noto a Gilbert. Su rostro de pronto se ilumino con una sonrisa que a Gil le pareció conocida…hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quién era. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Allen se lanzo hacia Gil y lo sorprendió con un cariñoso abrazo. Y después lo soltó.

-Gilbert Nightray! A ti te quería saludar! Como estas amigo, tanto tiempo!

Alice, Oz y Ada observaron esto con la boca abierta. Break se aburrió y se fue. Al rato, Alice también se marcho, diciendo que tenía mucha hambre. Gilbert viendo la mirada confundida de todos, trato de explicar con nerviosismo:

-ehh…emm… el.. Es Allen…Baletka… un amigo…- aunque él no lo creía tanto así, pero no iba a aclararlo de todos modos.

-claro que sí! Un viejo amigo de la infancia, bah, aclaro que solo nos vimos una sola vez- rio.- pero no importa! Aquí estoy! Es lo que cuenta!- rio nuevamente.-

-espera, a ver si entiendo, vos sos el de la carta?- pregunto Oz

-claro- respondió Allen.- envié una carta hace varios días diciendo que venía-

-pero como sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunto Gil

-Yo tengo mis contactos mi querido amigo.- sonrió Allen, estaba contento de estar ahí. Repaso con la mirada a todos los presentes, mirando el rostro de cada uno para recordarlo, hasta que vio a Ada por vez primera. El, al ver a Ada cambio de expresión completamente. Transformo su sonrisa por una expresión de asombro, y luego se sonrojo. Ada, al verlo se puso roja también, sin saber por qué, y volteo la cara un poco. Allen se acerco a ella lentamente y al ver que ella no quería mirarlo, se agacho un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Un hermoso rostro como el tuyo no puede ser olvidado fácilmente.- dijo el- no me conoces de seguro, pero yo si a ti.

Ada estaba confundida, nunca lo había visto en su vida. Y se hizo para atrás.

-t..Tienes razón…no te conozco…- respondió ella.

Oz actuó rápidamente y se interpuso entre los dos. Gilbert observo shockeado, quedo paralizado al ver que Allen se acercara así a Ada, de esa forma tan confiada.

-que carajo haces con mi hermana? De donde la conoces a Ada?- dijo Oz molesto.

-Ada…el nombre de un ángel…- la miro Allen un momento. Luego a Oz.- perdona, a ella la vi varias veces en una librería…- Y paro un momento. Allen era fanático de los libros de brujería y torturas, y siempre iba a un lugar donde vendían libros muy buenos, y casi siempre se encontraba con Ada. De ahí la conocía a ella. Al principio, Allen le pareció curioso que una colegiaba vaya a ese tipo de lugares, pero después, sin darse cuenta, el iba solamente para verla a ella, pensando que algún día le hablaría. A decir verdad, Allen busco información sobre Ada (ya sabía hace mucho tiempo como se llamaba ella), porque se había enamorado perdidamente. Investigo un poco sobre la familia Bezarius, y su conexión con la familia Nightray, más precisamente la conexión de Gilbert con Oz, el hermano de Ada. Así descubrió como finalmente podía hablar con Ada y establecer una relación con ella. A través de Gilbert, un viejo amigo de él.

-una librería? Cierto que a Ada le gusta mucho leer…-Oz se quedo pensando un momento.- espera! Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?.- pregunto nuevamente molesto.

-intenciones…mis intenciones? Son sentimientos…estoy enamorado de Ada, hace mucho tiempo.- Allen miro a Ada, sonriendo tímidamente y un poco sonrosado. Ella, ante semejante confesión, no supo que decir. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Allen sonrió y rio.- perdón, demasiado precipitado.-

Oz se puso furioso y agarro bruscamente el brazo de Allen, diciendo:

-no te acerques a mi hermana, recién te conozco, porque no vas un poco más lento mujeriego?-

Gil, que no le había causado ninguna gracia la confesión de Allen a Ada, se quedo pensando en que hacer para sacarlo ahora mismo de la casa. Estaba muy furioso, no sabía porque, pero solamente cerro los puños con fuerza, tratando de no golpear al reciente invitado.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, pero lo interrumpió Sharon, que recién aparecía:

-disculpen la interrupción, me contaron del nuevo invitado.- dirigiéndose a Allen.- quieres quedarte esta noche a dormir? Está lloviendo mucho, no es seguro salir afuera ahora. Mejor dicho quédense todos- dijo con una sonrisa cortes.

Allen acepto agradecido, y se disculpo por la repentina visita. Por el momento, el asunto de él y Ada se vio interrumpido por el cansancio de todos. Se fueron a dormir sin cenar. Fue una noche tranquila para todos. Oz tardo un momento en irse a dormir, por el enojo que lo invadía, y vigilando el cuarto de su hermana por momentos. Pero Gilbert, en cambio, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Se estaba resistiendo a levantarse de su cama e ir al cuarto del nuevo invitado para vigilarlo, se quedo inquieto en su cama, pensando en qué carajo le pasaba. Porque se sentía así, furioso, intranquilo, nervioso, muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Pensaba en que diría Ada en respuesta a la confesión de esa noche. No sabía que iba a hacer si Ada llegara a aceptar sus sentimientos…

-que?- dijo Gilbert en la oscuridad, se sentó y se agarro la cabeza.- que tonto, porque no te dormís? Deja de pensar en cosas que no te interesan.- se acostó de nuevo.

Pero no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, la lluvia había parado. Era una hermosa mañana donde el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo despejado. Gilbert despertó sobresaltado, no sabía qué hora era, pero de inmediato supo que era tarde. Había dormido muy poco esa noche. Se cambio y rápidamente se fue a la sala de estar, en donde se sorprendió de lo que vio: parecía que todo lo que había pasado anoche fuera solo un sueño. Vio a su amo, la hermana de su amo, Alice, Sharon y Break desayunando en armonía.

-Hey Gil! te veías cansado, así que no te quise despertar.-sonrio Oz.- vení sentate, come algo.-señalo una silla al lado suyo y de Ada. Gil pensó que todo lo de anoche realmente no había pasado, y se relajo. Fue hacia el asiento vacío a sentarse.

-perdón…tendría que haberte despertado yo…y haber preparado el desayuno…- se preocupo Gil.

-no importa, Al se ocupo de eso!.- Oz rio.- Al! Esta todo muy rico! Gracias!- y comió una medialuna con dulce de leche.

-Al…?- dijo confundido Gil.

-me alegro que les haya gustado!.- salió Allen de la cocina, con una bandeja llena de tortitas.- anoche vine de repente, así que es todo lo que puedo hacer al dejarme quedarme aquí.- rio, y dejo la bandeja en la mesa. Que fue atacada por Break.

-mmm…están deliciosas! Fufufu mejores que la de Gilbert.- se termino la mitad de la bandeja en menos de un minuto. Gil se puso un poco triste.

-oh! Me olvidaba, esto es para ti Alice!.- dijo Allen, y trajo un plato con un bistec de aspecto jugoso.

-ooohhh!- le brillaron los ojos a Alice.- gracias ojos raros!.-y ataco al bistec.

-está todo muy rico Allen, gracias- dijo Sharon.

Gilbert no lo podía creer, todos comían con una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso Break. Miro a Ada, que lo estaba viendo a Allen disimuladamente. Ella mordía una galleta, y lo miraba a él, trayendo mas comida. Gil se puso aun más triste. Se sintió inútil, reemplazado, y no tenía hambre para nada.

-amigo!.- Dijo Allen.- prepare un desayuno especial para ti! Ya te lo traigo!- y se dirigió a la cocina.

-ehh perdón, espera Al… no tengo apetito…tengo que hacer unas cosas, ya vendré mas tarde…-dijo Gil despacio. Pero él no lo escucho. Ada lo miro.

-donde vas?- le pregunto ella, antes de que lo pudiera hacer Oz.

-no lo sé, pero no se preocupen.- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. Y se levanto de la mesa. Oz se levanto y lo siguió:

-espera! Que pasa Gil?- pregunto el

Gil lo miro, y fingiendo una sonrisa lo despeino.

-no te preocupes, vuelvo en un momento.- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al jardín de la casa Rainsworth.

Apenas llego al jardín, se sentó en unos de los banquitos y se puso a pensar que le sucedía. Se sintió mal desde que Allen se confesó a Ada. Pero que podía hacer? Al siempre fue así, confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Y él era completamente diferente. Porque le molestaba tanto eso? Allen desde que llego fue muy cortes y bueno con todos, porque a él le cayó mal?

Estoy siendo estúpido y exagerado- pensó Gilbert- tengo que volver, ahora deben estar preocupados. Además no tengo tiempo de ponerme mal por nada.

IV

Allen se quedo por varios días. Les cayó fantásticamente bien a todos. A Alice, porque él le preparaba todos los días y en cada comida carne jugosa, a Sharon, porque limpiaba y se en cargaba de las tareas de la casa, y además le preparaba un te muy delicioso, a Break, por sus tortitas y dulces. (Por si no lo notaron, Allen era un buen cocinero). A Oz al principio no le cayó nada bien Allen, por confesarse a su hermana, pero la primera noche en que él se quedo, después de ver a su hermana dormir profundamente, Oz se fue a vigilarlo a Allen, pero vio que él había salido de su cuarto con algo bajo su brazo, Oz lo siguió, pensando en qué iba a hacer en medianoche si no era dormir. Hasta que vio al nuevo invitado sentarse a leer un libro.

-eh?- dijo Oz, lo suficientemente alto para que Allen se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Oh! Disculpa, es que quería leer un capitulo antes de acostarme.- dijo Allen avergonzado.

-que lees?.- se acerco Oz.

-Holy Knight, me enganche con este libro hace poco…- sonrió Al. Oz instantáneamente paso de estar en actitud agresiva, a estar muy entusiasmado.

-Holy Knight! Es mi libro favorito!.- repuso, brillándole los ojos

En serio? A mí me gusta mucho! Mi favorito es Edgar! – dijo Allen, igualmente entusiasmado.

-noooo! El mío también! El es genial! Definitivamente es el mejor personaje!- ahora Allen paso de ser "enemigo" a ser "amigo" en la cabeza de Oz. Se quedaron hablando del libro hasta tarde, y así fue como Allen le cayó bien a Oz.

Ada, que era la causa directa de la presencia de Allen, (por supuesto nadie sabía eso) cada vez él le caía mejor. Primero le sorprendió enormemente su confesión, y se la tomo como muy apresurada. Pero lo fue conociendo mejor…Allen se dirigía a ella con respeto, a diferencia de la primera vez que se vieron.

Lo que nadie sabía en la casa Rainsworth, era que cuando Ada se fue a pasar las vacaciones en la casa Bezarius, Allen no lo paso por alto, y como el sabia la dirección de la mansión de Ada, no se resistió y la fue a ver por la noche. La primera vez, el se subió en una escalera y le toco la ventana de su cuarto despacio:

-ah!- se asusto ella. ¿Que fue eso?- Allen toco de nuevo. Ada se acerco a la ventana y corrió la cortina. Se asombro al ver al chico de ojos plateados en la ventana de su casa. Al verlo, rápidamente abrió la ventana y lo dejo pasar, porque hacía mucho frio afuera.

-Allen! Que..Haces aquí?-pregunto ella

-quería verte…-sonrió contento el.- perdón…es que de verdad te quería ver…no puedo estar aquí?- dijo haciendo puchero.

A Ada le causo mucha ternura esto, y le sonrió.-podes quedarte un ratito, pero solo eso.- y se dio la vuelta a acariciar a uno de sus gatitos.- no quieres que te sirva algo?- levanto al gatito y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Allen se acerco y lo acaricio también.- no, gracias…- se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo.- emmm..Quería darte algo…un regalo- se puso aun más rojo.

Un regalo? No tenias que molestarte!- sonrió ella.

-ya lo hice, te lo voy a dar. Sé que te va a gustar.- sonrió el, y se lo entrego a ella.- lo encontré en una tienda en Roma. Creo que solo hay muy pocos en el mundo.- y se dio la vuelta, con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Ada miro al libro, tenía la tapa dura de cuero negro, con detalles en plata. No se leía ningún título, ella lo abrió y vio que estaba escrito en un idioma inentendible para cualquiera, pero ella lo reconoció al instante. Era un idioma ya extinto que solo lo usaban los hechiceros y brujas de épocas antiguas que Ada entendía perfectamente. Al ver Ada esto, se sonroso, formo una delicada sonrisa y miro los profundos ojos plateados de Allen.

Los dos se miraron un momento y ella dijo:

Gracias…pensé que nunca encontraría este ejemplar…gracias…- Ada de verdad se puso contenta, y abrazo al libro contra su pecho.

Me alegra que te haya gustado…haría cualquier cosa por vos.- sonrió Allen, alegre.

Y así fueron las noches siguientes. El la visitaba y le llevaba regalos, y ella lo esperaba con la ventana abierta. Ada realmente no sentía los mismos sentimientos que Allen sentía por ella, pero le alegraba tener un compañero que tenia los mismos intereses que ella, para poder así conversar durante horas. Pero por momentos se sentía un poco culpable, porque ella solo quería a Vincent (como todos sabrán).

Vincent, por su lado estaba al tanto de todo, hasta de las visitas nocturnas de Allen. Todo gracias a las investigaciones de Echo. Y él, mientras asesinaba peluches con su tijera favorita, se imaginaba a Ada enamorándose de Allen y dejándolo a él en paz. Rio por lo bajo.

Una tarde, Ada fue a visitar a su hermano a la casa Rainsworth, era la hora del té. Allí, en el jardín se encontraban Ada, su hermano, Gil y Allen. Alice, en esos momentos dormía una siesta, y Sharon y Break tenían otros asuntos.

-Ada, Viniste!- dijo Oz, feliz de verla.

Gil, en cambio, se limito a mirarla, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Allen saludo a Ada cordialmente, no de la forma "cariñosa" como lo hace por las noches (guiño guiño). Y la invito a sentarse corriendo la silla caballerosamente.

-gracias Al.- dijo Ada, sonriéndole.

-De nada señorita.- respondió el, sonriendo también.

Oz no noto nada extraño, pensó que era la segunda vez que Ada veía a Allen. Gil, en cambio, se dio cuenta de que había algo más entre ellos dos. Y no le gusto para nada.

Estaban los cuatro tomando el té animadamente, excepto Gil. Que estaba muy serio y callado. Se sentía ansioso, y sintió muchas ganas de fumar. Se levanto, saco un cigarro y se puso a fumar. Se sentía extraño e impotente cada vez que miraba a la hermosa hermana de Oz, lo único que pudo calmarlo un poco fue eso. Al, al verlo fumando dijo:

-no quisiera entrometerme Gil, pero podrías tirar el humo más lejos?-

-perdón, ya me corro.- se alejo él.

-siempre me pregunte…-dijo Oz- ¿Qué se sentirá fumar?- miro al cigarro prendido de Gilbert.

- Ni lo pienses- dijo Gil alejándose.- no tocaras esto.-

-Oni chan! Eso hace mal! No deberías fumar Gil.- dijo Ada, mirando a Gilbert con ojos tristes.

Antes de que Gil pudiera decir algo, Oz aprovecho y le quito el cigarro que él estaba fumando y se fue corriendo.

-Eh!- lo persiguió Gilbert.

Gil se fue persiguiendo a Oz, dejando a Ada y a Allen solos. Una sonrisa picara asomo por las comisuras de la boca de Allen, y le pregunto a ella:

Le gustaría un poco mas de té, señorita?-

Está bien, muchas gracias, con poca azúcar por favor.- respondió Ada con timidez. Allen, al servirle el té, aprovecho para sentarse en un asiento al lado de ella. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras ella tomaba el té, en la miraba con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojo, mirando hacia abajo.

Allen, al ver su reacción, le pareció demasiado tierno, que no se aguanto más y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía. Por lo que poso suavemente sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Ada atrayéndola delicadamente hacia él y unieron sus labios en ese beso tan esperado por Allen. Ada se encontraba en shock ante esa muestra de amor. Quedo paralizada, con los ojos abiertos. Se dejo llevar un poco, pero repentinamente se le apareció la imagen de Vincent en su mente. Entonces, justo cuando Ada iba a parar el beso, apareció Gilbert y los vio. El, al verlos así, sintió que algo dentro de él se derrumbaba. Su corazón le latía desbocado en su pecho. Inhalo aire, y sin pensar, fue velozmente hacia Allen y lo separo bruscamente de Ada. Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a pararse y le propino un puñetazo en la cara, dejando al pobre Allen en el piso.

Todo esto paso en apenas unos segundos, por lo que Allen no pudo reaccionar. Gilbert, al hacer esto se sintió muy aliviado, como si acabara de descargarse un peso de encima. Y exhalo el aire.

Ada se levanto y fue hacia Allen, que estaba todavía en el suelo.

-¿P…p…porque…lo..h..hiciste? dis..discúlpate Gil!- tartamudeo Ada. Se puso muy nerviosa y tenía el rostro encendido.

Gil solo la observo con una mirada tranquila y cariñosa, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se puso a fumar.

Oz, que recién llegaba, traía consigo una bandeja de galletas:

´+-quien quiere galletas?-pregunto el muy contento.i87-+

Pero noto la tensión existente entre ellos tres. Vio a su hermana a punto de llorar, mirando a Allen que seguía en el suelo, y luego el vio a Gilbert fumando serenamente.

-que paso?- dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se fue hacia Ada. –Ada, que paso? No llores.- ella miro a Gilbert con sus ojos húmedos. Antes de que Gil pudiera responder la pregunta de Oz, Allen se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa, y con una sonrisa dijo:

-oh no te preocupes Oz! solo me tropecé y caí, eso es todo…me golpee un poco la cara..- se toco la mejilla izquierda, que estaba hinchada y enrojecida.- pero ya me curare.-rio como si no fuera nada importante.

Oz lo miro preocupado:

-al, quieres que te acompañe a que te revisen el golpe? Se ve muy mal…- pregunto él.

-no, deja Oz, vos lleva a Ada para que se calme, yo acompaño a Allen, si?- dijo Gilbert, fingiendo una sonrisa brillante. Oz asintió, y se llevo a Ada agarrada de la mano.

Gil espero a que los hermanos se fueran, y después se dio vuelta y miro a Allen.

-te acompaño a que te curen?- dijo Gilbert con la misma sonrisa falsa.

- te lo agradecería mucho.- respondió Allen imitando la sonrisa de Gilbert.

Ambos se encontraban caminando, cruzado el jardín para entrar a la mansión, cuando en un momento a Allen se le cayó el reloj del bolsillo.

-Ah! Que descuido de mi parte..!- dijo Allen.

Gilbert lo miro indiferente y se paró a esperarlo. Para sorpresa de Gil, cuando Allen se estaba parando, le pego un ganchazo en la barbilla desde abajo. Gil retrocedió por el impacto. Gil hizo un pequeño "tsk" tocándose la barbilla.

-como el refrán dice, "ojo por ojo, y diente por diente".- dijo Allen con una sonrisa provocadora.- ahora estamos a mano, Sir Gilbert.- soltó una risita.

Pero Gilbert no se quedo atrás, y al verlo a Allen riéndose, aprovecho para taclearlo, tirándolo al piso. Estando Gil sobre Allen, el primero levanto el puño para poder pegarle nuevamente, pero dudo un momento y al final dijo:

-no….no. ya esta, es demasiado…-

-Los labios de Ada son muy suaves…-dijo Allen, provocándolo.

Gilbert lo miro abriendo los ojos enfurecido, y alcanzo a decir "hijo de puta!" y le pego un cabezazo. Al hacer esto, Gil quedo un poco mareado, y Allen tomo la oportunidad para salir debajo de Gilbert, entonces…

-¡ya es suficiente!- se escucho una dulce voz familiar.

-fufufu estuvo muy entretenida la pelea!- se escucho otra voz familiar.

Gil y Allen buscaron de donde provenían esas voces, porque a su alrededor solo había plantas y árboles (seguían en el jardín).

-por aquí! fufu-

Gil y Allen al fin los vieron, eran Break y Sharon, se encontraban detrás de los árboles y arbustos, tomando el té con galletitas ahí, en un picnic.

-buenas tardes Sir Gilbert y Sir Allen- dijo Sharon sonriendo, con una taza de té en sus manos.

-buena pelea!- dijo Break comiendo una paletita y levantando el pulgar derecho.

Gil y Allen se pararon y se sacudieron la ropa, tratando de arreglarse un poco, avergonzados.

-¿c…como…sabían que estábamos…aquí?- pregunto Gil mirando al suelo.

-oh! Fufufu, lo sabemos todo! Fufufu- respondió Break y mordió su paleta.

-Eques, una cadena muy útil…y no solo para peleas.- rio suavemente Sharon, y tomo un sorbo de su te.

- que desvergonzados! – agrego Emily.

Allen, que era el que más rojo estaba, se reverencio y dijo:

-disculpen mi actitud poco civilizada! Se los ruego!- dijo el cerrando los ojos.

Gil lo miro confundido, en realidad era su culpa, porque el golpeo primero a Allen.

-no…esperen, no es así- miro a Allen.- discúlpame vos a mí. Yo te golpee primero, por impulso al verte besando a Ada…- Gil se callo un momento.- es la hermana de mi amo…-se quedo en silencio.

-son celos!-dijo Emily.- Le gusta Ada!- grito después.

Break y Sharon miraron a Gilbert con una sonrisa macabra.

-así que la señorita Ada…- dijo suavemente Sharon, sonriendo y con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.- el amor…es un sentimiento que surge inevitablemente… ya los imagino a Sir Gilbert y a la Señorita Ada tomados de la mano, caminando a orillas del mar siendo iluminados por el resplandecer anaranjado del atardecer… Gilbert leyéndole un libro de poesías a la señorita, mientras ella se queda dormida en su hombro…compartiendo un….-Sharon sonrojo aun más.

Gil, al escuchar esto se le enrojeció el rostro y dijo:

-p…perdone pero mis sentimientos n…no son esos! Me tengo que ir!.- se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se fue. Allen se le quedo mirando, pensando si podría ser verdad lo que dijo Sharon, e instintivamente siguió a Gilbert para preguntárselo.

-Sir Allen!- dijo Sharon.- esta lastimado, no desea atención medica?-

-no, gracias. Ya estoy bien. -sonrió amablemente y se fue.

Break y Sharon se quedaron viendo a Allen dirigiéndose hacia Gilbert, y sonrieron entusiasmados y expectantes.

-veo que esto aun no termina, desea un poco mas de te señorita?- dijo Break sonriéndole a Sharon.

-claro, gracias. Respondió ella con la misma sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Gilbert caminaba apresuradamente hacia la mansión, no estaba seguro de que hacer en esos momentos, pero tenía que hacer algo. Su rostro seguía encendido, y estaba temblando. Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba. Definitivamente no sentía nada por la hermana de su amo, salvo respeto y cariño, pero un cariño que se le tiene a los amigos, no? Es más que seguro que no sentía celos, es tonto pensar eso, para el Ada es como una hermana pequeña...es normal para el sentir enfado al ver a alguien besarla, no es asi? Para el…

-au! Perdón no te vi.- Gil escucho la voz que mas temía escuchar en esos momentos. Era Ada, y estaba saliendo de la mansión. –Gil!- dijo ella, sonrosada.

El corazón de Gilbert comenzó a latir muy fuerte, lo sentía hasta en la garganta. Obviamente estaba del color de un tomate, y temblaba como gelatina. Definitivamente era Ada la última persona con la que él quería encontrarse en esos momentos. No pudo decir nada.

Pero Ada, distraída, no noto el cambio de él, pero vio sus heridas.

-cielos! Mira tu rostro!- poso sus pequeñas manos sobre el rostro de Gilbert.- estas muy lastimado! Que paso?- ella sacudió la cabeza.- no importa eso ahora, tenemos que hacerte ver! Vamos!- ella le agarro la mano y lo arrastro dentro de la mansión.

La mente de Gilbert estaba en blanco, no sentía nada del dolor de sus heridas, solo podía sentir la cálida mano de Ada. Suspiro y estrecho fuertemente su mano, sintiéndose seguro, y Se dejo llevar por ella.

Allen, que había seguido a Gilbert, observo esta escena oculto. Vio una cara que nunca había visto en Ada. El rostro de ella cambio de estar sereno a estar seriamente preocupado, los ojos de ella resplandecían al mirar a Gilbert. Ella Nunca miro así a Allen, ni siquiera cuando Gil le había pegado. El rostro de Ada era muy diferente al mirar a Gilbert, había un profundo cariño en su mirada. Al ver a su amada agarrándole la mano a Gil y llevándoselo, sintió una dolorosa punzada atravesarle el pecho.

Parecía que para ella Sir Gilbert es muy especial.- dijo el suavemente, sonriendo sin sonreír.

- No logre enamorarla…todos este tiempo, todo este amor que tengo…mis esfuerzos no sirvieron…- pensó abatido.

Se apoyo en la pared de afuera de la mansión. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Seguir a Gil y a Ada adentro, o… que? Allen rio y se toco la frente, no tenia más opciones, o si?

Se quedo un momento en silencio, mientras oía voces dentro de la mansión. Miro como caía la pasiva noche, marcando el final de un movido día. Finalmente dijo:

-ya es hora de partir.-

V (capitulo final)

El día siguiente amaneció con una mañana fría y lloviendo torrencialmente.

-pero que frio hace! No sé cómo es posible que el clima cambie tan drásticamente de un día para el otro!- dijo Oz, haciendo fricción con sus manos. Estaba con Alice dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-es un clima de mierda…cambia a cada momento...- dijo Alice.- tengo mucha hambre! Que habrá preparado Allen hoy?.- se imagino un bistec jugoso y se le cayó un poco de baba.

Se encontraron con Gilbert que recién había llegado.

-buenos días.-dijo este, sonriendo al ver a su amo.-Oz, abrígate que hace frio.- luego miro de reojo a Alice.- tú también, coneja estúpida, después te resfrías y hay que estar cuidándote.-

-yo no me enfermo, soy muy fuerte cabeza de alga! Dame carne y estaré bien...vamos que tengo hambre!.-

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor. Estaban Sharon y Break sentados desayunando, pero no había nadie más.

-Allen está en la cocina? – Pregunto Oz- no es nuestro sirviente y esta todo el tiempo ahí…pobre…-

-el no está- respondió Break.- se marcho diciendo que ustedes le tenían harto o algo así…fufufu- dijo sonriendo.

Oz, Alice y Gilbert miraron sorprendidos a Break.

-d..De.. Verdad?- dijo Gilbert. Trago saliva, y pensó que podría ser por la pelea de ayer…

-era broma chicos, no sabemos donde se fue.- dijo Sharon sonriendo.

-esperamos que no vuelva, ya nos hartamos de el de todas maneras…- agrego Break.

-yo también me harte de él, pero lo importante acá es como cocina….- dijo Alice.

-no digas eso! Es un buen tipo, tiene buenos gustos…lo busquemos!- dijo Oz.

Gilbert, mientras los demás hablaban, se quedo pensando si realmente Allen se había ido por su culpa… no quería que quedara nada de rencor entre ellos, por lo que había pasado ayer. Admitía que ayer Allen se había sobrepasado un poco al besar a Ada…pero el también ya le dio su merecido, así que está bien. Además vio a Ada como unas dos veces…no pasa nada…

Al pensar en el beso, se enojo un poco…

-no, contrólate, no paso nada mas…- se dijo a sí mismo, tocándose la sien.

De pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse, y una voz:

-pero que tormenta que se largo! Como el primer día que vine!- Allen apareció en el comedor con un bolso, un poco mojado.

-ojos raros! Comida!- salto Alice a su brazo, con los ojos brillosos, y sus cachetes rosados.- el desayuno!-

Allen miro a Alice tiernamente y le sacudió el pelo.

-la comida esta lista en la cocina, no te preocupes…-dijo el sonriendo.- yo…venia para decirles algo…- se puso serio de repente, y miro a todos.

Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos

-que pasa Al? Porque tan serio?- pregunto Oz preocupado.

Gilbert se puso nervioso.

-yo…venia solo para avisarles...que me voy.- miro a todos sonriendo.- gracias por dejar quedarme aquí todo este tiempo, muchas gracias.- se reverenció.

Todos, excepto Break lo miraron shockeados.

-te…vas? Porqueee?- pregunto Oz haciendo puchero.

Me tengo que ir…-sonrió Al.- mi padre me necesita en Francia, tengo que viajar lo más pronto posible.-

-que lastima, hubiera preferido que te quedaras un poco mas Al.- dijo Sharon.

Gilbert pensó que Allen podría estar mintiendo, que él en realidad se iba por la pelea, porque estaba muy enojado…

-bueno, es hora de marcharme. Pero antes...-se dirigió a Gilbert.- no me había dado cuenta, pero te debo algo y me olvide dártelo…-

Allen se agacho y rebusco en su bolso, Gilbert lo miro confundido, y después de un momento saco una pequeña caja y se la entrego a Gilbert.

-el regalo que te prometí cuando éramos niños, lo recuerdas?- sonrió Allen, y se acerco a Gilbert, agarrándolo de los hombros.- te ves preocupado…no pienses que me voy por la pelea. Por favor cuida de Ada, si?.- le murmuro en el oído.

Gilbert escucho esto extrañado. No se lo esperaba para nada, y suspiro del alivio. Se limito a mirar a Allen, sonriendo y le asintió en respuesta.

-está bien, yo me encargo, gracias.-

-Eh? Que te dijo Gil? porque lo ocultan?- Oz miro a la caja que tenia Gil en sus manos.- que es eso? Abrilo!.-

- no lo abras hasta que yo me haya ido, si? Bueno, no perderé más tiempo, me tengo que ir!.- Allen mostro una sonrisa enorme. Levanto su bolso y saludando con la mano se despidió de todos. –Adiós chicos! Un gusto en conocerlos, nunca los olvidare!.-Luego cruzo la puerta y marcho en carruaje bajo la lluvia.

Al irse Allen, todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Break dijo:

-que lastima que se haya ido…me comenzaba a caer bien por sus tortitas…-

-me gustan más las de Gilbert…-dijo Oz.- hey Gil, no pensas abrir tu regalo?.-

- Quien tiene paciencia, obtendrá lo que desea…- murmuro Gil. Oz se le quedo mirando.-jaja, ya lo abriré pequeño, ya lo abriré…-

…

Ada se encontraba acostada en su cama tapándose el rostro con sus brazos. Estaba pensando mucho en algo. Recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Ella se encontraba Durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, mientras allá afuera llovía torrencialmente. Sintió que le picaron un cachete. No le dio importancia. Le picaron de nuevo, y ella se movió. Hasta que le apretaron el cachete y ella se levanto sobresaltada de la cama, y vio a Allen sentado a su lado.

-buen día princesa, como dormiste?- dijo el sonriendo pícaramente.

Ella se asusto y se hizo hacia atrás, yéndose al borde de la cama. Allen fue rápidamente a sujetarla antes de que se caiga, y la estrecho contra él.

-¿q…que...haces a...qui?- dijo ella, tratando de alejarse. Allen rio y la soltó.- que pasa? Nunca viniste a esta hora.-

-venia para despedirme, pequeña.- rio él, acostado en la cómoda cama de Ada.-no podría irme sin antes verte por última vez.-

-te vas? Adonde? –dijo ella.- porque?- Ada se entristeció.

-eso no importa, solo…-extendió su brazo tocando el rostro de Ada.- quería verte por última vez…- y el se quedo mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Ella se avergonzó, y miro hacia abajo.

-así que te vas…sabia que algún día lo harías..-ella suspiro. Y después miro a Allen con una dulce sonrisa.- te extrañare, Allen.-

Él le sonrió aun más, y tiro despacio de un mechón de su cabello.

-nunca me olvidare de ti, Princesa de la oscuridad…- y lanzo una risita.- que gustos más raros tenemos…-

Ada solo rio, y se quedaron mirando, sin decir una palabra. Hasta que Allen finalmente se paro.

Tan pronto te vas?- dijo Ada parándose también.- ohhh…- ella entristeció de nuevo.

Allen se acerco a ella y la abrazo. La apretó fuerte contra su pecho, muy fuerte.

-no estés triste…ya nos volveremos a ver algún día, tenemos gustos en común.-rio Allen, en alguna tienda de brujerías, o algo así.-

Ada lo abrazo también, para ella Allen era un buen amigo. Un amigo que estaba enamorado de ella, pero amigo en fin. Ahora con quien compartiría buenas charlas sobre lo que a ella más le gustaba? Se sentiría un poco sola…

-me sentiré sola…- dijo ella.

- para nada, tienes mucha gente buena a tu alrededor.- dijo él. Y se le vino a la mente la imagen de Gilbert.- tenes a alguien que te cuidara muy bien…te lo aseguro…- y la soltó suavemente.

-onii chan…- dijo ella sonriendo.

Allen sonrió también, le dio un sutil beso en la frente de ella.

-adiós Ada…-dijo suavemente él. Se dio la vuelta, y salió por la ventana. (Por donde había entrado). Y se fue.

Ella lo despidió con la mano, y en su mente pensó que nunca lo olvidará, suspiro y levanto la rosa negra que el le había dejado en su cama antes de partir.

Historia por Luz Trinidad Orce y Antonella Biasuso :3


End file.
